


Moments In Between

by touchinghearts



Category: 2PM, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Silly, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're busy but that doesn't stop them from sneaking some time together. Lucifer era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a beloved friend of mine, Remmy, one of the very, _very_ few authors of this pairing. I'm partial to it myself (then again, I'm partial to pretty much any Onew pairing, barring OnKey). It's my first time writing it, though.  
>  Beta-ed by Chrissy bb <333

 

Jinki exhaled as he stared down at the schedule for that day. It was packed - although that wasn't anything new really - and he couldn't find any openings that were long enough for a rendezvous. No time, either.

"Hyung?"

Maybe before Inkigayo he could go there early? No, wait, 2PM had a Chocolate recording before that. Useless, then. After Inkigayo maybe? No, SHINee had vocal practice.

"Hyung."

But there wasn't any other free time! He couldn't sacrifice any sleeping time; any sane star knew the importance of sleep in their hectic lives and he had little enough as it was. Early morning before the Jeju Fall festival was out.

" _Hyung_."

So when? It had been too long since they'd spent time with each other. How long was it exactly; nearly two months minus the momentary glimpses and behind-the-back touches at music shows? That was far too long in his opinion. And his dreams lately had been reminding him of that fact in all sorts of ways.

In all sorts of _creative_ ways.

Jinki felt his cheeks heat up when he remembered the furry scarf, the stripper pole and the very aggressive boyfriend tying him to it. It had been hell that morning, trying to hide his hard-on from his members.

"Jinki-hyung!"

Oh ... maybe in the middle of Inkigayo would do! Why didn't he think of it before? SHINee was performing first and then a little later after that, it would 2PM's turn. When both of those were done, they would have nothing else to do until the fan service stages started. It was perfect! He thought he could even whine out an hour of privacy if he used one of those puppy pathetic looks he’d learnt from Jonghyun.

"LEE JINKI!"

Jinki yowled as spectacular pain exploded in his right elbow. He jumped up, hand flying to cover the spot currently radiating _agony_ and stared at Kibum incredulously.

"What the hell was that for!?" He exclaimed, feeling tendrils of pain spike up his arm. Key's pinches were as painful as Onew's forehead-flicks were.

Kibum glared at him. "I've been calling you," he bit out, "You ignored me."

"You could've tapped my shoulder or — or something! That hurt!"

The rapper slash singer snorted. "Whatever," he said carelessly, "I want to go home and you're holding everyone up by spacing out. Get it together and come on, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Jinki glared at him and snatched up the schedule he'd dropped, grumbling under his breath. He was only pacified later on when Kibum offered him the last piece of take-out chicken as a silent apology for pinching him.

That night, when everyone had drifted off into sleep, Jinki crept out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, cell phone clutched in his hand. He poked an ear out to make sure nobody was about to come and catch him then locked the door. He rushed over to the toilet bowl and sat on its closed lid, trying to pretend he wasn't being totally ridiculous.

He unlocked his Blackberry and pressed the second number on his speed-dial but before he could call, the phone vibrated. Jinki couldn't help but grin when he saw the name of the man he had just been about to contact flashing across the screen and answered.

"Hi," he said, keeping his voice hushed.

"Hi," the voice on the other line responded, just as quiet, "You alone?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom. You?"

There was a soft laugh. "On the toilet bowl."

Jinki felt his grin widening. "So, listen," he said, crossing his legs. "I found a little time tomorrow. Thought we could meet?"

"Really? No schedule or something?"

"During Inkigayo. It's perfect. After I finish recording, I'll go look for somewhere we could use and when you're done, I'll text you where it is. We'll have quite a bit of time before the fan service stages start."

"You're right," the other man said in realisation, "I never even thought about that. I've been trying to think up of ways we could meet up, but there just didn't seem to be any tomorrow. Or for the next few weeks to be honest, if you're schedule's anything to go by."

“Yeah, we’re pretty packed. We won’t be able to have any time to ourselves until both our promotions end, and I’m not even sure if our breaks are at the same time. So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s perfect. I’ll wait for your text.”

“There’s just the problem of finding us a spot.” Jinki sounded sheepish, because it had only just occurred to him that it could be difficult to find some place private.

The other’s voice lowered even further into a rather sultry baritone. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll follow through. After all, it’s been a while. Don’t you miss me?”

“Was that supposed to encourage me?” asked Jinki in amusement.

There was a pause and then a quick bark of laughter. “Alright, so I suck at being seductive. I’m sure you can do it, Jinki-ah.”

Jinki chuckled. “I’ll do my best,” he said and then lowered his own voice, “If it doesn’t work out, we could always kick my band mates into your dressing room. I’m sure your members won’t mind.”

“I’m sure they won’t either.” The other man was obviously smiling. “Alright, then. Case closed. We have both a plan and a backup plan. Now let’s get to the interesting stuff.”

“Meeting tomorrow isn’t interesting for you?”

“Yah, I meant for tonight! That can be interesting _tomorrow_.”

“Of course.” Jinki bit his lip to keep himself from bursting into laughter. If he started, he didn’t think the other would feel very gratified.

“Anyway, tell me.” The other’s tone affected something strange, a mixture of sly and eagerness that had Jinki curious. “What was yesterday’s dream?”

Amusement fled and Jinki felt his face start to flush. His boyfriend had always loved hearing how Jinki’s mind worked in perverted ways. Sometimes Jinki swore he was taking down notes when they exchanged their stories.

Tonight’s little steal-away was going to take a while.

 

 

“But why can’t _we_ come too?”

Jinki flailed helplessly as he was treated to a double set of puppy eyes, big and sparkling and doing their best to sway him. He took a step back, wavered, and then shook his head.

“No,” he said firmly.

Both Jonghyun and Taemin slumped, their stances making their expressions look even more pitiful and consequently, more effective. Jinki gulped.

“Why not?” Taemin whined, “I want to explore too!”

“I’m not going exploring, Taemin-ah,” Jinki tried to explain patiently, “It’s just a walk. Nothing special. I just need some air.”

“So why can’t we come along?” Jonghyun jumped in, “I mean, we could just escort you, hyung!”

“One, I don’t need to be escorted.” The leader sent him a dirty look. “Two, I just want some peace and quiet which I won’t get if either of you come with me. Three, Kibum will _kill_ me if he comes back and sees just Minho here.”

“You mean if he came back and sees the dressing room empty,” Minho corrected, swirling around his chair from the mirror he had been checking his hair in and standing up. “I’m coming with you, hyung.”

Jinki felt like groaning. “No. No, you’re not.” He gave his band mates a stern look. “All three of you, _stay_. I’m going by _myself_. No one comes with me. As in, _alone_. Do you need more synonyms or should I repeat that in English next?”

Minho raised an eyebrow at him, smirking and very tall. Jonghyun and Taemin had reactivated their ‘melt-the-leader-into-a-helpless-puddle-of-goo-cute’ looks. Jinki suddenly became aware of the fact that, somehow, he was losing this battle.

“Why can’t you guys just stay?” He exclaimed in slight desperation. The small television overhead showed that 2PM’s recording was close to an end. He was running out of time. “I want to be alone to think!”

“We just want to spend some time with you, hyung,” said Minho persuasively, eyes glinting. This was amusing to him, the alien brat. “Is that so bad?”

“Yeah, Jinki-hyung, you’re always so busy!” Jonghyun said with an enthusiastic nod. “We miss you sometimes.”

“Even your weird stunts,” Taemin added in his two cents, although Jinki felt he hadn’t really needed to.

But it didn’t matter. They’d seized on a strong point and he was slowly being pulled down into a pit of guilty conscience. How to escape now?

Jinki sighed. He had no choice but to pull out the big guns. He turned to Minho, making sure to tilt his head back just a little and widen his eyes in the most endearing way he could, and stuck his fat bottom lip out as far as it would look normal.

Minho blinked, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Jinki cheered silently although he didn’t allow his super pout to waver in the slightest. Kibum’s lessons had some use after all!

“Minho-yah,” he whined cutely, internally gagging at himself, “I could spend time with you guys later, couldn’t I? I mean, wouldn’t it be more fun at home? I’ve been working so hard lately, I just want to rest and clear my head for a bit. Don’t you think I deserve that?”

He made sure to bat his eyelashes a little and felt like giggling madly when Minho shifted, his eyes darting away as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Jonghyun and Taemin looked between them in confusion, not really sure what was going on but keeping quiet to see a conclusion. Jinki ignored them, knowing this sort of act would just make them cling to him even more if they were exposed to it directly.

Minho held his ground for a second more and then abruptly gave up. Although he would never admit it even if flayed, he knew he had no chance when Jinki acted cute. He turned to the watching pair.

“Let Jinki-hyung go,” he said with a sigh. “He just wants some time alone. We should give him some space for now.”

Jinki let himself grin although he took care not to make it too smug. Minho’s competitiveness was a force to be reckoned with and he’d never get rid of the boy otherwise.

Jonghyun and Taemin both looked sullen but they raised no protest. Jinki had known they wouldn’t if Minho told them to, which was why Minho was usually the recipient of his super pout. With the exception of Kibum, Minho was the best at handling the bouncier members of their band. One flaming look and they shut up instantly. Jinki envied him that ability sometimes.

But right now he was more than grateful for it.

“I’ll see you guys later!” he said cheerfully and before they could make a sound, he had darted out the door.

“We’ll go find him later,” Minho promised his members, who were now giving him their own versions of super pouts. “I didn’t say we’d leave him alone for long.”

Jonghyun and Taemin’s expressions looked a lot brighter when Kibum came back from the bathroom, causing him to stare at them suspiciously as they whispered conspiratorially in the corner.

 

 

 _Second floor. Empty dressing room. I’ll be waiting outside of it._

Jinki fidgeted slightly as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. It was awkward standing alone in the hall like this and he wanted to get inside the dressing room before someone – in clearer terms, his members because he didn’t trust them for a minute - spotted him. Lover-boy better hurry up. His eyes grew a bit dreamy as he thought about him and finally being able to spend some time with him for the first time in weeks.

Their relationship wasn’t really new, since it had almost been a year, but they had yet to grow tired of it. Each day that passed since the first seemed to be filled with happy bubbles popping in their stomachs whenever their eyes met and late night calls on the toilet bowl and, occasionally, short hours spent scurrying away into privacy and cuddling until idol life called them to reality again. Jinki didn’t think he would _ever_ get tired of it. He could very easily imagine spending the rest of his life with this sweet man.

They had always connected. Since they had met as newly-debuting idols – shy, awkward smiles shared along with small talk that didn’t want to end - they had known the other was someone special. Little by little they got to know one another, attraction sprouting quietly as they exchanged numbers and hugs, until one day everything truly began.

 _“Call me_!” Jinki had teasingly gestured, during a time they had yet to become lovers. The other had laughed and then nodded, and Jinki had thought it was all one big joke.

But then the next day he actually received a call and the smooth voice that sent odd fluttering motions through his chest had stuttered out an invitation for a day together, the sound of hooting and catcalls of nosy members painting the background. Jinki had stupidly (well, at the time it had been stupid but he was now glad he had done it) asked whether it was a date.

He had reeled when the other had said _yes_.

‘Seems so long ago,’ Jinki thought fondly, even though he knew perfectly well that it had only been a year.

“Jinki-ah!”

Jinki turned around to see his boyfriend running down the hall towards him, still in his stage clothes and makeup, sweating after a vigorous performance. He felt his heart leap and his stomach warm.

“There you are!” He exclaimed as the other skidded to a stop in front of him. He crossed his arms, glowering. “You’re late!”

Junho grinned charmingly at him. “You sound like a girl,” he jeered, wiping off his forehead. “I came here as fast as I could. My members wouldn’t let me go without interrogating me so I just told them I was meeting you.”

“At least your members understand. Mine won’t get off my back if they knew _anything_ about this.”

Junho’s grin widened. He stepped forward and suddenly looped his arms around Jinki’s waist, tugging him forward. The SHINee leader ‘eep-ed’ as he was pulled into an embrace, his face buried into a strong chest as fingers went to comb through his hair. He stayed still, blinking.

“Missed me?” Junho crooned into his ear.

Jinki snorted and pulled back slightly so he could look the other in the face. He placed one hand on Junho’s chest and the other reached to cup his cheek. He leaned in close, eyelashes fluttering slightly. The toned dancer tensed up in anticipation, licking his lips as he adjusted his arms a bit firmer on his lover’s waist. Jinki’s breath washed over his chin, making him shiver.

“Nope.”

Junho’s eyebrows fell as his face twisted into a baffled expression. Jinki began to laugh, the hand holding Junho’s cheek falling away to cover his own mouth in a poor attempt to stifle the ringing sound. His entire body shook with little spasms, amusement pouring from every pore at the hilarious look painted over his boyfriend’s face.

Junho stood there stupidly, trying to process what had just happened and when he realised he’d been played, he scowled.

Jinki’s laughter stuttered into a shriek when his lover abruptly shoved him back. One second he was stumbling and the next he found himself being hoisted off his feet and into the air. His face flared into a blush as he was cradled close, bridal-style.

“Junho!” He exclaimed in shock. “You let me down right now!”

“You really are a girl inside, aren’t you?” Junho asked him as he kicked the door wider – he was glad it was already open, it would’ve been hard otherwise while he had his hands full of cute boyfriend – and stepped in. He paused, kicking the door again so that it closed with a bang.

Jinki gave him a supremely unimpressed look, leaning around him and reaching out so he could lock the door. “I think you have me mistaken with Key,” he said flatly. “You’ve definitely seen proof that I’m a man.”

Junho gave him another charming grin which Jinki refused to admit warmed him significantly. He yelped when the 2PM member wobbled as he bent down to set Jinki on the couch.

“I think my memory’s grown a little hazy,” Junho purred, sliding into place between his lover’s legs, “I don’t think I quite remember any proof you might’ve shown me.”

Chocolate eyes snapped up to him, a wicked glint overtaking them. “Is that so?” Said Jinki huskily. He raised his hand to curl behind Junho’s neck. “I guess I’ll just have to show you again.”

Junho carefully settled himself on top of the other body, their bodies aligned in his most favourite position. “I agree.”

Jinki smiled seductively and pulled his head down for a kiss.

 

 

The silence in the dressing room was punctuated by all sorts of different sounds. Harsh breathing from a tense mouth, little whimpers from another, a banging noise of the couch back repeatedly thudding against the wall and the slick sound of skin slapping against skin. All combined into a heated ball that wrapped around the occupants of the couch, two sweaty bodies moving vigorously against each other in a worked out rhythm that left nothing to the imagination.

Junho groaned and leaned his head over the couch back, feeling his thighs tremble with the rapid pace Jinki had set. He didn’t dare look away; he didn’t want to miss a single moment of seeing his slender lover bouncing in his lap, wide eyes glazed with lust, mouth open as moans fell from bruised lips, the angry red of his cock between their stomachs while Junho’s own length slid in and out of his body. It was the hottest sight he had ever seen, bar the fantasy images of fucking Jinki in bondage.

“Oh, shit, Junho,” Jinki whispered, trembling and somehow speeding up. His fingers dug into strong shoulders, nails just shy of breaking the skin. “I’m s-so close, mmph.”

Junho gritted his teeth and started bucking his hips up even harder, making sure he slammed against that special spot inside Jinki with each thrust. Jinki cried out and shook, sliding his entrance up and down on Junho’s covered cock with a single-minded urgency. His back arched and his walls tightened, causing his lover to choke on a breath. Junho grunted, tightening his grip on Jinki’s thighs, helping to move them faster and faster. The heat coiling within his stomach tightened with each thrust, goose bumps bursting all over his skin as he teetered to the cliff edge.

Jinki arched his back, giving a particularly hard thrust down and Junho lost it. He moaned loudly as his climax was reached and his muscles seized up. Pleasure spiralled all over his nervous system, turning his vision white and causing sound to flee his ears. He was only partly aware of his entire body jerking up repeatedly into Jinki at an almost brutal pace, the screams ripping from both their throats. Then the precious moments were and he slumped back against the couch, exhausted.

Jinki didn’t stop, whimpering as he desperately sought completion. Junho reached between them and gripped the well-sized length, grinning when Jinki stilled with a relieved moan, and began pumping the straining erection. One sharp twist with his wrist had Jinki shuddering, another fluttering moan leaving his mouth as he came into Junho’s hand. The other smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, continuing to stroke and milk the orgasm for all it was worth.

When it was over, Jinki was dead weight against him. He didn’t really mind though. He liked it, especially since Jinki would get clingy in this state.

“Hah, that’s a new record,” he said in smug satisfaction. “Two full rounds in 40 minutes. We rock.”

“I hate you,” Jinki murmured into his neck. He lifted his head and gave the other man a deadly glare. “How the _fuck_ am I supposed to dance later, you idiot?!”

Junho opened his mouth, paused then closed it. He shrugged, snaking arms around his lover’s waist. “You’ve done this enough times already, I don’t think the soreness will last long especially since I prepared you really well,” he said reasonably. “And you have great stamina so you’ll be okay in no time.”

“What are you, a doctor?” Jinki muttered sullenly, tucking his head back into the crook of Junho’s neck.

“You said it was my present for winning Music Bank,” the other reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jinki was silent for a total of ten seconds before Junho felt soft lips press against his skin. “Congratulations. I was really proud.”

“I know. I saw you fan-boying on screen.”

Jinki apparently did have _some_ strength left which he put to good use for punching his boyfriend in the arm. Junho yelped. Jinki waited a few seconds and when he was sure there would be no more cheek from the kid who was supposed to be younger than him, he raised himself up, shivering when he felt Junho slip out of him. He looked down and reached to take the condom off, managing to throw it right into the rubbish bin a few feet away. He turned back.

“Move,” he said, prodding his boyfriend. Junho grumbled at him but obeyed, moving and stretching himself out on the couch. Jinki settled himself and curled into Junho’s side, which made the other’s eyes soften significantly.

“How much longer do you think we have?” He asked, straightening his arm out so that his boyfriend could lay his head on it. He bent it at the elbow, fingers now able to stroke through Jinki’s sweaty hair.

“Well, that depends. My members are probably looking for me right now so they could come by any second.”

Junho smiled. “My members know where I went and they aren’t dumb. They’ll probably stall for us and distract yours. I’d say we have at least another half an hour.”

Jinki cuddled closer to him. The other singer felt his smile widen.  “I like your arms,” he commented randomly, tapping the muscles of said arm currently sprawled across his chest. He laughed when he felt them flex; obviously his boyfriend couldn’t help it.

“I like you,” said Jinki happily. Junho nuzzled and pecked the top of his head.

They lay together, enjoying the serene silence and each other’s company. Minutes ticked by faster than they would like but they took it in stride and absorbed the feel of the other’s warmth into memories, storing them for future lonely nights with a sea and schedule between them. Occasionally Jinki would tilt his head up and Junho would tilt his head down and their lips would touch, the corners lifting into a shared smile complete with their identical scrunched eyes. The kisses were stored into memories for the next few weeks when they would hardly even see each other.

And then they both jumped when an unmistakable voice echoed down the hallway and through their door.

“Jinki-hyung!” One Kim Kibum screeched. “Where the hell are you?!”

Jinki sighed. “I told you so,” he muttered, struggling to rise. Junho groaned; the quiet had more or less drugged him and he was close to falling asleep. Jinki shoved him a little. “Hey, get up, I’m stuck.”

Junho grumbled and didn’t move until Jinki’s nails pricked at his skin warningly. Only then did he sit up, dangerously close to pouting. Jinki sighed and slipped off him and the couch, padding over to where they had flung their clothes. Which was all over the room. He grimaced slightly at the stiffness of his limbs and the soreness at his entrance but it wasn’t as bad as he feared. Junho was right; he’d be well enough for the performance later.

“Can’t we just pretend we’re not here and wait ‘till they go?” Junho whined.

“This entire floor is empty,” Jinki pointed out as another shout rang out, this time Jonghyun’s. “That’s the only reason they feel it’s okay to yell. When they check the door and see that it’s locked, they’ll know I’m in here. They won’t leave me alone then.”

Junho scowled. “I’m going to kill them,” he muttered.

“My members?”

“No, mine. They were supposed to keep yours away. I bet they’re all snoring in the dressing room.”

“That’d be about right,” said Jinki with a grin. He tossed his boyfriend his clothes. “Get dressed. I’ll go out first and get them away. You can leave after.”

He exhaled in exasperation when his name was bellowed again through the area. Junho had to admit; those kids had good lungs.

“This is so unfair,” he said with a sigh. Jinki nodded glumly. They dressed in silence and when they were done, they stood in front of the door, gazing at each other.

“I guess it’ll be a while before we can meet again,” said Jinki, looking up into Junho’s eyes.

“Yeah,” said the other man softly, disliking the thought already, “Back to midnight bathroom calls.”

“At least our phone sex is pretty great.” Jinki laughed at the look on Junho’s face and leaned forward, winding his arms around his shoulders. “Call me?”

“Of course.” Junho grinned, gazing into those sparkling chocolate eyes framed by long lashes, his own arms coming up around Jinki’s waist. Their noses brushed gently. “I couldn’t go a day without hearing your voice at least once.”

Jinki flushed slightly but he didn’t seem embarrassed. “I’ll see you later then,” he whispered.

“Later,” Junho echoed. Their lips touched and they both closed their eyes, allowing themselves to enjoy one last kiss before they were forced to submerge themselves in their hectic lives.

Jinki’s tongue idly stroked Junho’s lips and Junho opened them to let it in, his own tongue coming forward to play. He stroked a little, saliva swimming between their mouths and then drew back, bringing his teeth to bite lightly. Jinki made a little sound at the back of his throat, shivering in his arms. He licked the inside of Junho’s mouth, causing the other to moan softly before he was forced to retreat back into his own, chased by Junho’s tongue. Junho didn’t waste the opportunity to taste Jinki again.

Both were reluctant to part but when the rest of SHINee could be heard right outside their door, they tore away from each other. Both were breathing heavily and it took a few moments for Jinki to compose himself. He glanced at the mirrors to make sure he didn’t look too ruffled – he dearly hoped his members wouldn’t take notice of his bruised lips – and then straightened.

“Bye,” he murmured, his hand on the doorknob.

“Bye,” said Junho longingly. Jinki gave him a tender smile and then opened the door. The 2PM member quickly stepped behind it so he wouldn’t be seen.

“YAH, can’t anybody get _any_ peace around here!” he heard Jinki snap without much bite.

“Hyung!” four familiar voices chorused.

“Where’ve you been?” came Minho’s voice.

“Well, I was trying to get some sleep away from all the noise but I guess that’s over with,” Jinki replied back in annoyance, the lie slipping from his lips smoothly. “What do you think you’re doing, screaming like that? It’s rude!”

“We figured you were hiding from us,” the youngest, Taemin, said earnestly.

Junho listened as their voices faded away and waited a few more minutes. When he was absolutely sure there was no one there, he stepped outside. He looked down the hall wistfully, remembering Jinki’s lovely smile. He would terribly miss seeing it flash exclusively for him. He would miss _Jinki_ so much.

He sighed and shook his head. It was time to return and scream at his unhelpful members. He would look forward to their next meeting, however long he had to wait.

Jinki was worth it.

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I guess my SHINee OTP does conquer all. I kept typing Minho instead of Junho. LOL, I never noticed that. Junho ---> Minho. They’re alike!  
> I’ll shut up now. :D


End file.
